


<青春有限>.02

by agens0612



Series: 【Wenseul】青春有限 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.02

-

究竟是因為康瑟琪做了那些事才讓孫勝完心動。  
還是因為那些事，一開始就是讓孫勝完心動的康瑟琪做的呢？

那大概是孫勝完第一次明顯感覺到心動。

那是她剛回來韓國不久的時候。  
韓語字都還沒完全看懂，就以為自己能從補習班順利搭車回家。

不敢開口的下場就是轉乘的方向錯的越來越離譜，離市中心越遠。  
最後在一片漆黑的鄉下下車的時候已經接近晚上十一點了。

孫勝完很害怕。  
應該說，換作是任何一個人生地不熟的人也都會害怕。

當巷口的狗朝她吼叫時她差點就哭了。  
孫勝完僵在原地，努力思考萬一待會那隻狗朝她衝過來時，她要如何用最快的速度拿起書包跟他對打好，還是該直接拔腿向後狂奔。

又傳來了吼叫聲，孫勝完汗毛都豎了起來。

糟糕。

吼叫聲聽起來並不是只有一隻狗。  
而是一大群。

怎麼辦。  
一定跑不過他們的。

早知道就不要亂搭車了。  
等爸媽來接不就好了。

狗狗的聲音越來越近，孫勝完閉上眼睛蹲了下來，眼淚在眼眶滿溢。  
卻感覺有一個人影從眼前掠過。

睜開眼，一個穿著單薄制服的背影，紮著丸子頭的人揮舞木棍，大聲吆喝著。  
那大概也是少數孫勝完看見她的表情這麼兇狠。  
卻又在狗狗們被趕走之後瞬間變化成擔憂。

「孫勝完，你沒事吧？！」  
「康…康瑟琪，你怎麼會來這裡？」  
「我…我今天…剛好來這附近找朋友。」

康瑟琪把孫勝完拉了起來，支支吾吾的，而孫勝完滿臉的不相信。

「找朋友？在這裡？」  
「啊！先不說這個了，最後一班公車要開走了啦！」

康瑟琪捏緊孫勝完的手，開始朝眼前漆黑的路狂奔著。

那一天他們是真的跑了好久好久。  
久到孫勝完有時候會誤以為，不管是多遠的路，他們都會一起，走下去。

畢竟那是她自己說的嘛。

「勝完，下次可以打給我。」  
康瑟琪拿過她的手機，敲敲打打後又還給她。

「害怕就打給我。」  
「不論什麼時候。」  
「我都會保護你的，勝完。」

_

康瑟琪很常對孫勝完說「我們」。  
而孫勝完總是在聽到「我們」兩個字的時候心跳會漏個幾拍。

除了康瑟琪談戀愛的時候。

「勝完，晚上有空嗎，和我們一起吃頓飯吧。」

我們，字面意思是我和你。  
換成數學公式的話就是我，加上你。

可是那為什麼，沒有你的時候。  
我卻不等於我。

想不通阿，真令人難過。  
那些消失的部分，偷偷跑去哪裡了呢。

孫勝完當然不是沒談過戀愛。  
雖然在大一宿營時連測謊機都不相信，還成為同學的笑柄。  
可她是真的有試過幾次的，但倒是都短暫告終。

畢竟當你心裡已經有了第一。  
其他的人再怎麼好，也不過只是將就。

「孫經理，有你的信件跟快遞哦。」

孫勝完有些疑惑，秘書今天不知道為什麼笑得特別開心。  
然而當她看見那一大束玫瑰花的時候她打從心底翻了一個大白眼。

又是那個男人。  
上個月去一個合作公司的會議之後，對方的經理就一直死纏爛打。

「麻煩直接幫我丟掉，謝謝。」  
孫勝完繼續專注在眼前的文件，而秘書只是一臉驚訝。

「經理，為什麼要丟掉啊？很漂亮耶！」  
整個辦公室的人也幾乎都圍了過來。

「我看阿，那個李經理真的很有心欸，都特別送花來了。」  
「應該是真的很喜歡孫經理吧！」  
「好好哦~」

「有什麼好的，不是說他很花心嗎。」  
孫勝完無奈的搖頭。

「至少還有人追阿！」  
「哪像我，都30了，到時候就沒有人要了。」  
「不是有人說，不管是30歲、40歲還是50歲的人，最後都還是娶20幾歲的無壓有氧療癒系女孩嗎。」  
「吼，說不定我就要這樣一個人過一輩子了啦。」

秘書浮誇的捂住自己的胸，然而孫勝完只是滿臉疑惑的眼神看著她。

「等等，你剛才說什麼？」  
「我不想一個人過一輩子阿。」

「不是那個，上一句，什麼無壓的。」

「哦~你是說，無壓、有氧、療癒系女孩嗎？」  
「讓人沒有壓力又彷彿自帶氧氣的可愛清新小女生啊。」

「什麼跟什麼阿。」  
「孫經理，你遇到就知道了，親切可愛的甜美女孩，最有殺傷力了哦。」

就是自己絕對做不到的那種女生嘛。

看著桌上擺著，滿滿的幾乎都是與康瑟琪旅遊的合照。  
孫勝完明白，方才似乎有些什麼就這樣悄聲無息的闖進了心裡。

-

無壓、有氧、療癒系女孩原來真的存在。  
這是孫勝完見到康瑟琪女友的第一個想法。

怎麼會有人的臉可以那麼小。  
臉頰還自帶紅潤的光澤，像一顆櫻桃一樣。

「我是瑟琪歐尼的女朋友，我叫劉是我，叫我YooA也可以哦。」  
「你好，孫勝完。」

髮型是妹妹頭瀏海的女孩正緊摟著康瑟琪的手臂，說話時還會微微朝著她傾斜，語調是精心計算卻完全不討人厭的可愛，再加上甜美的外表，簡直無敵。

「常聽瑟琪歐尼在家裡說起，我們公司在勝完歐尼公司附近哦，以後要多麻煩歐尼照顧了。」  
「啊…可以叫你歐尼吧？」  
「勝完歐尼人這麼好，應該不會介意的吧。」

在商場打滾了幾年，孫勝完只花了幾秒就讀懂康瑟琪小女友的弦外之音，特別是在說到「家裡」兩個字的時候。

試探之外，更多的是挑釁。  
完全是高手。

當康瑟琪說起最近拍攝的風景照時。  
孫勝完正想接過平板來看照片，女孩卻搶在她面前開了口，用崇拜的眼神看著戀人。

「我覺得，瑟琪歐尼拍照的時候，專注的樣子真的好迷人。」  
「哪有阿。」  
「真的嘛。」

YooA整個人貼了過去，蹭著康瑟琪的手臂撒嬌

孫勝完知道，康瑟琪最吃這一套。  
她喜歡別人稱讚她。

要不然以前怎麼會在剛剪完瀏海的時候，每天都用哀愁的小表情問孫勝完一遍，難道真的不好看嗎？為什麼大家都說蠢。

直到孫勝完受不了，第三天終於說出「好看」的時候，才高興的又蹦又跳。  
就像現在康瑟琪的臉紅著，害羞的低下頭吃麵一樣。

雖然康瑟琪倒是從來沒稱讚過她。  
畢業舞會的那天，孫勝完穿上精心挑選的禮服，在鏡子前整理了好久，有些小心翼翼的提問。

「瑟琪，你覺得好看嗎？」  
沒等到回應正要轉頭，衣角卻被臉部表情皺成一團的室友扯住。

「勝完，一定要去嗎？」  
「幹嘛。」

「你不要去嘛，在宿舍陪我。」  
「所以不好看嗎？」  
「像松鼠一樣。」

「什麼意思。」  
「勝完要在宿舍陪我的意思。」

討厭鬼，說一句好看就這麼難嗎。  
可是孫勝完最後還是留下來了，只因為康瑟琪開了口。

-  
盤算著要用什麼藉口離席時，康瑟琪的手機震動了起來。  
康瑟琪嘴裡塞滿著麵，自然的把手機遞給了孫勝完。

孫勝完看了一眼就順手接了起來，還開了擴音，能讓手機的主人方便聽到。  
她沒有惡意，可YooA的表情卻開始不太對勁。

「康叔叔，是我啦。」  
「我是勝完，瑟琪在吃東西。」

「唉唷，是勝完阿！好久沒來家裡吃飯了。」

「我最近忙，會盡快去的。」  
「叔叔找瑟琪嗎？」

「我是要問她，她之前那個舊的相機放到哪裡去了」  
瞄了康瑟琪一眼，康瑟琪只是邊嚼東西邊攤手。

孫勝完無奈的嘆了口氣。  
「衣櫥找過了嗎，叔叔。」

電話那頭傳來沙沙的聲音，很快就變成爽朗的笑聲。

「勝完真厲害！」  
「因為康瑟琪以前最愛把合買的新漫畫藏在宿舍衣櫥裡，好像多怕我先看一樣。」

「我才沒有咧！」  
「我是要先看才能告訴你好不好看啊！」

「少胡說了你！」  
「叔叔我跟你說，康瑟琪大學的時候都－」

「孫勝完手機還我！」  
「我才不要～」

康瑟琪麵都還沒完全吞完，就甩開女友的手，走近孫勝完想把手機搶過來。  
兩人手臂都纏在一起，笑著打打鬧鬧了好一陣子，完全沒注意到YooA早已變的冷淡的表情。

-  
若不是電話正好響起，孫勝完還真的沒注意到已經晚上11點了，她竟然還一個人在公司加班。

「喂？」  
「孫經理，是我。」

「我記得我說過，有事用郵件聯絡就可以了。」  
孫勝完扶著額頭，礙於是合作公司，偏偏這個男人的電話她不得不接。

「可是我想你了。」  
「我要掛電話了，再見。」

「我也期待跟你再見哦，孫經理。」  
依然是那個油腔滑調的口氣。

忍住脫口而出的髒話，孫勝完快速的按下掛斷。  
收拾完公事包之後，突如其來的靜默讓孫勝完有些毛骨悚然。

她很少在公司待到這麼晚的，早知道那時候就不要聽同事講什麼鬼故事了。  
猶豫了一下還是打給了康瑟琪，卻在兩個嘟嘟聲以後嘎然而止。

改傳訊息好了。

「瑟琪，在忙嗎？」  
已讀。

「能陪我講一會兒電話嗎？」  
已讀。

「只是打字聊天也可以。」  
已讀。

等了一分鐘，螢幕浮出簡單的四個字。  
「抱歉，在忙。」

大概是真的很忙吧，這語氣一點也不像康瑟琪。  
孫勝完只好戴上耳機，把音量調到最大，讓歡快的音樂試圖分擔一些懼怕。  
然後幾乎是用跑的跑出辦公室搭了計程車回家。

隔天康瑟琪倒是一早就打來了，孫勝完原本以為她是打來賠罪的。

「幹嘛？」  
「沒什麼啦，我爸爸說他上次買的柿子很好吃，要我有空拿給你。」

「就這樣？」  
「就這樣阿。」

「啊你昨天的事情都忙完了嗎？」  
「什麼事情？」

「康瑟琪，你是失憶哦。」  
「你昨天不是說忙到沒辦法接電話嗎？真是的，都不知道我有多害怕。」

「勝完你到底在說什麼阿。」  
「我昨天很早就睡啦，哪有看到什麼簡訊跟電話。」

-  
清脆的鈴聲在開門的那一刻響起。  
明明是上班日，店裡卻高朋滿座，雖然有一半的人是為了老闆的容貌而來。

「唉唷，康大攝影師今天怎麼有空大駕光臨。」  
遠處的女人脫下手套小碎步的走過去，才剛看見康瑟琪進門，就露出溫暖的微笑，店裡的客人都很驚訝，畢竟老闆平常幾乎都是一副冷漠的表情。

「來謝謝歐尼阿。」  
「上次買回去的馬卡龍，我女友說很好吃。」

「原來你們同居嗎？」  
裴柱現微微皺眉，一副不敢相信的樣子。

「嗯！最近才開始的，怎麼了嗎？」  
康瑟琪咬著吸管，不知道為什麼大家都要這麼驚訝，上次孫勝完也是。

「老實說，我有點意外，她實在不像你會喜歡的人。」  
「歐尼覺得她不好嗎？」

「也不是不好…」  
「不然瑟琪你說說，她有哪裡特別的?」

「最特別的地方哦。」  
康瑟琪托著下巴沉思，原本還想折手指的，卻在裴柱現威嚇的目光中趕緊收了回去。

「我以前的女朋友，都莫名的好討厭勝完。」  
「可是只有她啊，完全不會生我跟勝完的氣。」

「嘖嘖，那就更奇怪了。」  
「嗯？」

「因為，那根本就是不可能的事。」  
裴柱現搖著頭。

「什麼意思啊？」  
「不說了，對熊彈琴。」  
「什麼啦！」

「不過瑟琪剛才說…」  
「『以前的女朋友』也包括我嗎？」

裴柱現瞇起眼睛，戲謔的打量康瑟琪。

「柱現歐尼！你又來了，我們哪有交往！以前你也是這樣跟勝完亂說！」  
「沒有嗎？」

「歐尼，那時候我們才幼稚園欸！」  
「我要去爆料，康大攝影師始亂終棄嗚嗚。」  
「裴柱現！」

「康瑟琪…」  
「你真的很笨呢。」

-  
「我等你很久了。」  
孫勝完喝完最後一口咖啡，坐在他們公司樓下半小時後總算看見那個女生了。

「你找我嗎，勝完歐尼。」  
而YooA只是勾起嘴角，又露出了那個甜美可愛的無敵笑容。

「那天晚上是你對不對。」  
「你偷看康瑟琪的手機，還刪了我傳的訊息。」  
可惜孫勝完的表情只是更加嚴峻，就像在審查下屬的報告一樣。

發覺到這招沒用之後，YooA就像變了個人似的，坐在椅子上的表情似笑非笑的，連眼神都沒看著孫勝完，只顧著玩起手指來。

「是又怎樣？」  
YooA瞄了孫勝完一眼，輕笑了一聲，聲音裡滿是輕蔑。

「你怎麼可以偷-」  
孫勝完的語氣有些激動，她不敢相信這人覺得自己完全沒錯的樣子。

「為什麼不行，我倒想知道，都那麼晚了，有什麼話好跟瑟琪歐尼說的。」  
「我跟瑟琪本來就什麼都說。」

「你怎麼確定。」  
「瑟琪歐尼什麼話都會跟你說？」

YooA站起來俯視她，和孫勝完差不多的身高卻因為穿了高跟鞋而硬生生高出一個頭。

「瑟琪，瑟琪什麼都會跟我說的…」  
大概是身高的壓力，又或是眼前的人散發出的陌生氣場，孫勝完竟然不自信的越講越小聲。

「勝完歐尼，我真的沒想過你會這麼天真可愛欸。」  
YooA大笑起來，笑聲有如銀鈴般清脆。

「就算是再好的朋友，也有不能說的話，這你難道不懂嗎？」  
「我說過了，瑟琪什麼都會…」

「是嗎？」  
YooA笑著向孫勝完招了招手，示意她靠近，然後用手捂住孫勝完的耳朵，做出講悄悄話的姿勢。

細如蚊聲，可聽在孫勝完心裡卻震耳欲聾。

「那康瑟琪有跟你說過…」

「她有多喜歡我在她上面嗎？」  
「她每天都要…要到我都腰痛了。」

就算孫勝完立刻閉起眼睛，可不爭氣的淚水還是立刻滑過臉頰。

女孩只是看了她一眼，滿意的笑了起來，拍了拍孫勝完的肩膀。  
語氣又恢復成甜膩可人的聲音。

「看來是沒說過呢。」

旋即轉身離去，任由孫勝完沉入暗無天日的泥潭裡，漸漸失去呼吸。

-  
明明知道她可能不會回覆的，孫勝完還是傳了簡訊給康瑟琪。  
問她能不能晚上一起吃飯。  
從下午等到晚上，晚餐的時間早就已經過了。

可孫勝完也不想回家，走著走著，竟選擇走進了夜店。  
孫勝完不喜歡夜店，雖然她其實根本沒來過。  
大學時有幾次因為好奇想來，康瑟琪卻總會剛好吵著要自己留在宿舍陪她看電影。

果然，夜店就是很吵的音樂，再加上一群寂寞的人。  
包括自己。

「孫經理怎麼下班了也這麼漂亮。」

在喝完第五杯shot之後，那個男人還是靠了過來。  
媽的，怎麼連在這裡都可以遇到他。  
果然是傳說中的花心大少。

孫勝完把反覆按下電源鍵的手機收了起來，瞪了那個不算陌生的男人一眼。

「孫經理不像是那種人呢。」  
「哪種人？」  
「天真可愛的那種。」  
「夠了，我可不想一天聽到兩次那個形容詞。」

孫勝完沒好氣的提起包包就要走，那男人卻自顧自的繼續講了下去。

「那種，相信在燈火闌珊處下等的夠久，對方有一天還真的會驀然回首。」  
「明知道對方心裡沒有自己的位置，還把對方當成自己的氧氣。」

孫勝完沒有回頭，卻也沒有再移動腳步。

「別等了吧。」  
「你懂什麼，你根本不認識-」

「如果他真的愛你。」  
「就會來找你。」  
「怎麼捨得，讓你一直等呢。」  
「何況是你這麼好的人。」

即使孫勝完根本連這個男人的名字都記不清。  
即使孫勝完從一開始就注意到男人襯衫明顯的口紅印，以及稍微刺鼻的女性香水。  
一切都指向男人才剛溫存過的事實，而且極有可能只是和某個陌生人。

「你今晚能陪我嗎。」  
可是她還是說出口了。

-

「瑟...哼...」

在高潮的那一刻孫勝完的眼淚完全停不下來。  
她試圖避開男人起身關心的擁抱，而是選擇在抽離後向旁邊柔軟的床鋪倒去。

整個臉都埋在棉被裡的時候她才真正明白，眼淚不是因為疼痛，或者其他的動物性感傷。  
而是因為她一直摸不透，為什麼明明那個男人從身下不斷狠狠的進入她，心裡卻還是永遠填不滿的空虛。

-

孫勝完在日出之前就離開了男人的家。  
頭腦仍昏昏沉沉的，讓她在推開門的那一刻還以為看到了幻覺。

「勝完，你去哪裡了？」  
康瑟琪縮在沙發旁，雙眼都泛紅著，嘴唇因為乾澀還咬出血痕的樣子有點怵目驚心，語氣倒是十分輕柔。

「為什麼把電話關機？」  
「康瑟琪，你為什麼在我家？」

「勝完，我…」  
「一直在等你啊。」

-

我們的青春，像一場雨。  
一場有了太陽就不被重視的雨。

你的溫柔，  
自空氣中滿溢，  
再變成風，  
我才敢靠近。

我因為思念流下的淚水，  
蒸發成雲，  
再變成雨，  
卻捨不得淋濕你。

-

*「我們」的定義那段改寫自一首在網路上看過的詩，非完全原創

*文章結尾的文字是我國中時從歌詞改寫的詩，非完全原創


End file.
